Underwater Fire Breather
by MadameCentral
Summary: NEW STORY UP NOW :D Katara is 20and is Fire Lady. Her husband is no other then Fire Lord Zuko 22 . When Zuko is summoned to the Earth Kingdom he must leave his wife and 3 year old son…but what happens when katara's love doesn't return on time?O.o
1. Corage

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender**__** nor the Song Courage by Orianthi ft Lacy from Flyleaf**_

**Underwater Fire Breather **

**Courage**

A few days after Aang saved the world was Zuko's Carination…Today he would be crowned Fire Lord. After talking to Toph last night…she made me realize who the fortune teller met by _"You will marry a very powerful bender…" _Back then I thought it was Aang but…when Zuko was fighting Azula I saw how powerful he truly was. Sure Aang is the Avatar and is Master of all 4 elements but Zuko…Zuko could nail your ass in a heartbeat while Aang had to think things though. Zuko would fight for his rights and do anything to protect those he love. _Love _Him saving me two days ago wasn't out of pity but out of Love. He loved me…I could tell as well as Toph. This morning I woke up extra early and dressed in my water nation attire. Slowly walking down the dim hall ways I could just see his face. His beautiful Scar…his soul sucking gold eyes. The sun would rise with every step I would take. When I reached the huge red wooden doors something in me stopped. My Courage was fading way. Fear over came me…what happens if I was wrong? Placing my hand on my mother's necklace I could feel her. _"Like a bird with Broken Wings it's not about how high he flies but the song he sings…Courage is when you're afraid but you keep on moving…Keep on Living Katara no matter how much fear there is…it will all turn out okay. If you fall down it's not how many times you get knocked down but how many times you get back up." _My mother told me that all the time…I can do this. Without any hesitation the heavy doors open, my feet quietly move to the other side. Shutting the door quietly then facing straight ahead…There he was struggling to put on his red robe. A smile comes on my face.

"Hey…"I say taking a step closer. Zuko jumps in shock turning to see who was with him. A once blank face over comes with a smile. "Hey." His deep voice says while blushing a bit. I walk to him looking at his eyes.

"Need some help?" I ask nervously

"Yeah." His smile widens even more. The red silky fabric is so light to my touch. I slide the sleeve across his arm with ease. Instead of letting go I drag my fingers gently across his bare chest. I look down focusing on his bandage scar. Halting my hand from going any farther than the bandage. Lightly I relax my hand. To my surprise Zuko gradually places his hand on my chin. At this moment my face flushes with red. He lifts his hand leading my focus upon him. Trying not to swoon into him I begin talking. "How is it today?"

"It's doable. Barley even hurts."

"Ha really…cause a moment ago your face was in searing pain."

"Upf what do you expect?" he smiles coyly and in a playful tone he continues. "After all I did get struck by lightning."

"Um correction hit buy lighting saving my life…witch I'm thankful for…Zuko I-" A third person joined us in the room interrupting me. "What's going on here? Zuko what is this peasant doing here? Most important why is her hand on your chest?"The voice was cold and so mild tone. In an instant we both knew it was Mai. Pulling away first I just hold on to Zuko's gaze. "Wish you good luck and happiness…" Disappointment crosses my face. I break a way and make my way towards Mai. I'm so pissed at her how she dare call me present after all I have done. Looking at her I state a lie "I was just wishing him good luck later this morning."

"That's not what it looked like…"

"I'm sorry it didn't look that way but it's the truth." With that I head towards the door. A few feet away I say my final words. "Oh and I'm no peasant…by rights I'm a Princess of the Sothern Water Tribe…" I shut the door behind me. For some odd reason my once light normal breathing turns to heavy. My normal confident walk turns into a frantic run. I just kept running turning down hallway after hallway. Not knowing where my body was taking me; just going where my feet lead. After minutes of running I ended up on the abandon part of the palace. On this portion the sun shined the brightest. Leaning on a post I let out a sob. Holding all of my feelings didn't matter anymore. I knew here no one would come looking for me. No one would see my weakness of a broken heart. But most important no one would see how much of a fool I am. How could I forget about Mai? His heart belongs to her…not me. What just happened with him ment nothing…he was just leading me on I bet! "I'm so stupid! What's wrong with me…?"

"Nothing…" a faint voice says behind me. It sounded short of breath. I shift around brushing away the tears. For a moment I thought my eyes are playing a trick on me…but no…The figure moves closer to me; pulling me into its embrace. "You're not stupid Katara…I am." We both beam but in a odd way. Why am I smiling? "I left Mai there in the room. Didn't you see me rush after you?" "No…why would you leave her? Zuko Why? Both of you have known each other for so long."

"That's the thing Katara! I don't care for her any more I…I…I care for you more than anything." We continued where we left off. My hand relaxed on his chest, his hand on my chin. Zuko places his other hand around my waste yanking me into him. Our foreheads lean agents each other. We both smile then softly he tilts my chin down. Our lips met and deepen into a meaningful kiss.

A/N: The song Courage by Orianthi Ft Lacy from Flyleaf was what kind of go me motivated for this story. Plus in algebra I was board so…yeah. Its kind of sloppy but I kind of like it . The next story its going to be up later today(maybe) so hang on! Lol tell me what you think and stay tune for the next story! Remember to comment if you want. Thank you muchly

MadamCentral


	2. Child Growth Class :D

Child Growth Story

Hahaha yeah I had to write something for Child Growth(got a 100%!). And a Zutara Story pops into my head. Lol so there is talk about pregnancy and some stuff but nothing to graphic. And I had to write this in like 40 minutes and I was spacing out ½ of the time…lol so a few things will be blunt. Im to lazy to correct things so hahaha! I have 3 other short stories drafted so ill post them soon. But in the mean time here is Zutara Parenting. Bold words are the vocab words hahaha

Enjoy!

MadameCentral

**Life… **

Two years after the 100 year war ended all nations are at peace. After a long hard day we find our 18 year old Fire Lord Zuko resting in his room. But he was not alone; for in his arms is his beautiful fiancé…Katara. They are lounging on the red velvet sofa. Talking , laughing and just enjoying each other. Suddenly Katara's blue eyes look up at Zuko.

"What?" Zuko chuckles. "Nothing nothing…it's just."Katara sighs as she sits up with her eyes filling up with worry. The brown hair beauty softly looks at her love.

"Zuko ,its been a few months since we became engaged…an-" she is cut off by him.

"I know…and as I said," the Fire Lord pulls Katara back down gently cradling her body. "You don't have to give yourself to me. Our **abstinence** is nothing to me…"

Katara could no longer hold in her **hormones**. Brown hair flies as she pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss. Her hands softly touch his scar as his hands lower. Katara breaks away for just a brief moment, "Just to make sure…you don't have any **STD's** do you?"(blunt moment X3) Zuko rolls his eyes, "No love I don't. I know you don't so…"he flips Katara over; kissing her neck.

"ZUKO!"Katara pushes her love off her. "Are we **emotionally mature** to handle this? And with if I get pregnant?" Zuko gets the hint and goes back into the position he was at the beginning. He opens his arms as Katara rests back on his shoulder. "Maybe we should wait until the wedding night…"Katara softly emerges. Looking up into the fire lords eyes he makes a bold statement. "Why? I mean not to sound like a ass whole…but I know were strong, and we love each other more than anything. I know emotionally we are ready. If you do get pregnant…we wouldn't have to worry about a** paternity** test, and there is always adoption." "But Im not ready to carry a child! Yes maybe in the future we will have many children. Wouldn't you think if we had a **open adoption**, people would start talking?" "True…it would start a controversy…okay…because I love you I'll wait." Zuko smiles and so does Katara. A year after they were married Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara were granted a baby boy. And they ended up having many many children (about 6:) )

THE END!


	3. Missing Angel

Missing Angel

**Katara is in her early 20's and is Fire Lady. Her husband is no other then Fire Lord Zuko. When Zuko is summoned to the Earth Kingdom he must leave his wife and 3 year old son…but what happens if the big sky cries? Who will pay the price?(kind of long...)**

Katara walks on to the balcony; scanning the night sky. "Zuko..." a soft voice emerged from her lips. Touching the spot where her mother's necklace was...now in its place was a handmade engagement necklace. It took Zuko a long time to create the meaningful band. At the end it payed off. The black ribbon shined with blue and red tiny diamonds, dangling in the middle were two dragons forming the yin and yang symbol, one is sea blue the other fiery red.

Closing her eyes she feels the spirits surrounding her. An eruption of water fall from her eyes. Focusing on the moon the water bender softly speaks. "Moon Spirits, Yue, and Spirits of the sea. Keep my love safe tonight…watch over him guide them, please from the bottom of my hear-"

"Mommy?" Katara quickly recognized the faint voice that interrupted her. Rapidly she bends the tears away, replacing her frown to a soft smile. Just as Katara turns the sound of tiny feet rush up behind her. Two little hands wrap around her legs and a head nuzzles into the fabric. Katara bends down picking up a child. While up in her arms it rests it head on her shoulder. His black hair shines in the moon light, his blue eyes sparkle. In the young ones hand was a teddy bear.

"What are you doing up little one?," Katara sweetly asks rubbing the child's milky skin. "You should be in bed dreaming away."

"Me cant sleep…Tin has bad draem."

"Oh…"Katara grabs the bear facing it. "Tin what was your dream about?" The child in her arms giggles. "Tin cannt spoke! Momma He mouth is shut."

"O that's right! Well then was it the claw Kazuko?" she lets go of the bear wiggling her fingers into the child named Kazuko tummy. A screech booms out of Kazuko's mouth fallowed by laughter. Katara smiles a real smile. She stops and looks at her son. She waits until the toddler catches his breath and relaxes agents her uperbody. "Went Dada come?"

"Daddy will be back tomorrow or the night after that."

"So you Lyid…you daid he come home tonight."

"Well…he was to come home tonight but it got dark…"

"So?"

"Soo they pulled into the nearest dock to wait until morning."

"Why would day do that?"

"Would you like sailing in the dark?"

"NOO!" the little one bellows

"There you go then." Katara smiles wide giggling with the prince.

A few moments later Kazuko was sound asleep in her arms. Cradling the child she rocks her way into the places. _Foot then hip foot then hip…_ she told herself. Katara felt guilty for not really telling her son what is really going on. She lays his sleeping body down on the red sheets. As his thumb reaches for his mouth Katara rubs his for head. "Oh Kazuko…,"she whispers. "You look so much like him…" She leans her head on his fore head. Kissing it she lets out a I love you little one. With one last rub she leaves her child and heads out the door.

The next day

Sun seeps though the palace and the sounds of pots, pans,survans talking echo. Katara is just siting down to breakfast when Iroh walks in. "Good Moring Iroh." Katara smiles, "Any news about you know…" Iroh sighs and takes a seat next to her. "No my dear." Silence fills the room as the tea is brought out. Iroh takes a sip looking at the women. "But I did get some information about the storm." Katara beams as she listens to him. "As you know Zuko and his men might have been in the eye of it? "

"Yes I do…"

"There are no ships that left yesterday in the Earth Kingdom."

"What do you mean?"

"Zuko left a week ago before the storm."

Katara couldn't hold in her feelings..."WHAT! WHERE ARE THEY? OH WHEN HE GETS BACK IM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Iroh places a hand on her shoulder rubbing it calmly. "Take it easy my dear…Zuko had some other business to take care of." Katara lets out a sob…"I don't know what's wrong with me today…what did he have to do?" Iroh strugs. "I don't know my nephew likes to keep things hidden from me. Im sure everything is okay." The jolly man smiles a contagious grin. Katara smiles and she goes on with her breakfast.

"MOMMY, MOMMY!" a little voice echoes throughout the palace. Katara giggles happy as the toddler rushes into her arms. "I'm sorry my lady…I could not keep up with him." The out of breath women says. "Oh its alright Sakura," Katara smiles sweetly. " Its not your job to run after the little one. Why don't you go home I can take it from here." Sakura nodes her head letting out a thank you. Katara bends down looking at Kazuko, "Mommy! Look at I drawed!" the little boy pulls out a huge piece of paper. "OH! What a lovely picture!" It was pretty good for a 3 year old. The colors are different shades of blue and red. A little hand moves over the 4 black stick people. "That's Dada, That's a picture of you!, and Me! and…another one of me!" It was a picture of a family…of their family. Katara felt so warm inside at the sight of it. Even the fact that Kazuko wants another "one of him" runing around with him. "Aww Kazuko its just wonderful." She hugs her son. "Moma can we go to the beach for tunch?" The mother laughs "Sure we can." Katara stands up looking at on of the survants. "Tell the chef to pack a sea side lunch, and get the rinos ready." "Right away."

"The waves momma! WAVES!" Kazuko yells running to his mother. "I see them! they are so big!" the little todler nods as he leads her into the water. After a while they both get out and dry off. Katara quickly bends the water off of a dozing off child. "hehehe do you want to head back sweetie?" Katara smiles. "No..i..want to..." not finshing his sentace the warn out bundle lays down on the ground. "i'll take that as a yes..." Katara scoops up the sleeping lode. Walking over to one of her ladies in waiting. "Ming would you mind taking Kazuko back to the palace?" "Not at all mam." Katara hands the child to Ming."I'll be back before dinner." With that Katara was finnaly alone well not really...She kept one of the gards to make sure she would be safe.

"NO! UG!" katara yells as the water around her turns to mist.-I havent been this weak in my bending since...no no I cant be...maybe?- katara thinks to herself. The sun was seting as her tummy growled with hunger. With a sigh she bends her way out of the water. Gathering her things she freezes looking around the private beach...Where is the gard? Qucikly she dresses and heads her way up to the palace. Not even half way to the home a man is standing infrount of her blocking the path. Katara frezzes looking for another path or something. All she saw were trees and a light inside the forest. Hoping the man has not spoted her yet she sneeks off into the trees. Heading in the same direction of the light she thinks to herself who was that man.

A full moon is out tonight. Katara cant help but stop near the river to rest. "Well Katara you surly got yourself lost havent you?" she says. She starts to space off thinking about how worried everyone is. "Look what we have here boys..."A fimilar voice said. Quickly Katara gets up with the river water in her finger tips. "JET...how nice of you to stop by." Jet walks toards her letting out an evil chuckle. "What no OH JET! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!." "Sadly no...your name has been mentioned around the Fire Lords Table and around all four nations..." Jet smiles with Joy as his men attack the water bender._ GRR! HUGH! OWW! _where the sounds of Jets men falling to the ground unconscious. The two sorded man stands their with his jaw dropped open. "pft not as weak as I use to be right Jet?" Jet looks at her chuckeling franticly. With in a flash Jet was now behind Katara with the blads at her neak. The master bender stops not making a single move. "Not as weak as your husband...a miss."the devil soards man whispers. Kataras eyes widen. "Where is Zuko..." she fanticly screatchs. The blades move closer to her throat as she lets out a screatch. "YOU MONSTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HUSBAND!" "Lets just say...you'll see him soon enough...in the after life." "YOU ASS!" "Oh no need for names love..." That was it Katara reatched her breaking point. The bender moves her fingers bending the mans hands away with full force. She turns in to a full stance and looks her once lover in the eyes. "You killed a father! A FATHER! And a great man who won my heart...You deserve to get whats coming to you." Katara moves her hands to the left then down making Jet scream in pain. "WHAT IS THIS MAGIC!" he yells. As Katara spoke the word Blood blending a mysterus man in black came out of the darkness. The man was wearing nigna attire, has two smari sords at hand, and was wearing a blue mask. The man looks at Jet and then at Katara who did not even noice him. "Good bye Jet..."Katara lifts up her hands twisting one and slowly bring it down. "STOP IT KATARA!" the blue mask man says walking up behind her. "Why should I,"she lessens her grip making the pleading Jet suffer. "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She turns to the masked man. Suddenly her eyes well up with tears and a smile creaps to her face. Leting go of her bending she rushes to the samari mans arms. Both hold eachother seeming to forget about the man screaming in pain. "What the FUCK! who is this guy!" Jet yells. Katara and the blue man look at each other as she removes the mask. She blushes softly as the face of her love comes clear. Not removing his eyes from her a flam shot out of Zukos hands leaving Jet burnt to a crisp.

"HIGHER FATHER HIGHER!"Kazuko bellos falling from the sky. "Okay but this is the last one..." The Fire Lord throws his son high in the air. The little one opens his mouth leting out a fire ball out of his Zuko catches the falling bundle a undesribale face expresstion captures his face. "When did you learn that?" The little three year old giggles "Grandpa Iroh showed me yesterday week." -alittle young for learning new fire tricks- Zuko says to himself. It has been a week since his return and things never were better. "Okay little one. I think its time for a nap." The fire bender master makes his way to Kazuko's room talking and laughing with his son. When the young men reatch the room, Kazuko nuzzles his head into the Fire Lords cheast. "Dont left dada...me no want you to." Zuko rubs the tiny back slowly drifting the child into a deep sleep. He lays the bundle on the bed making his heart skip a beat. "Im not going any where..." The Lord whispers as he kisses the sons head. How he wished the Ozi did this with him...but no...he was no father, not to him or to Azula. Gently patting the boys head he walks out shuting the door behind him softly. Zuko is done with all of the paper work for today so he desides to head down to the garden where Katara said she be. The Cherry Bloosms were a vibrent pink and the aroma of water hanged in the air. Making his way through the maze of buches he sees a water fountan in the distance. He smiles biger and bigger as he sees his wife sitting alone. She still makes it hard to breath when ever he spots her. Quietly Zuko creeps up behind her finally he wraps his arms around her waste kissing her neak. "EEK! HAHAHA" The brown hair beauty lets out. She turns around moving his lips to hers. They pull away slightly looking into eatch others eyes. "Ah my Blue Spirit in Fire Nation armor..."He blushs slightly. "How can I ever repay you for what you have done for me?" She bites her lip waiting for a reply. Zuko smerks as he leans in to her neak. As he mummbles softly "Nothing...for the first time in my life...nothing."he presses his touge to her neak fallowing with his lips. Katara mones with pleasure but pushes him away. Runing her fingers though jet black stains of hair she smiles. "I think there is...something I can please you with..."she whispers. Placing one hand on his scar the other grabing his hand and placing it on her stomach. Zuko smiles with delight, his eyes shine like the sun. "A baby?" he asks looking into her yes. She smiles noding her head. He pulls her into a kiss deeping it in an instant.

The End ;3

* * *

**An: AWW! :D lol im really sorry this is really long :p hahaha well like always there are spelling errors and stuff but i just wanted to give this to you guys! So i hope you liked this story and im really sorry if i confuse anyone. I just go bord in Alg so i wrote the begining and thought there sould be and ending. So anyway i hoped you enjoyed it. Oh and I just relized that Kazuko is like Katara and Zuko put together haha. But i actually got the name from Kazuko in Bloody Kisses( amazing manga!) hehehe its just kind of funny :p THANKS BUNCHES! COMMENT! it counts Thanks again!**

**~MadamCentral~ **

**p.s just to let you know how much of a life i dont have...lol in book 3 epi 21 part one right before MELON LORD! Sokka is expaining the game plain. and he says something about ZUTARA! HAHAHA so there is ZUTARA! :D I dont think Aang could beat what Sokka said and i quote...cough! **

**"Then Katara and Zuko come in with some Liquidy HOT Ofence"(sorry cant spell) SOO HAHAHAHA SOKKA IS A ZUTARIAN! X3 lol yep thats my life...hehehe Thanks again!**


End file.
